


Art for Essentially Bound

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB, Dolphins, Fanart, M/M, Mermaids, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: “ When Castiel is swimming off his frustration in the ocean, he gets some help from an unexpected source; a green-eyed man gives him some advice, and a boost onto his boat.Two years later, Castiel works at the Florida Keys Dolphin Research Center, and his brother Gabriel is chef at a nearby grill restaurant.When Gabriel hires a new cook, their lives get tossed up. Especially when a cast-away Gabriel finds on the beach behind his house, is the brother of the new cook, and they both share a big secret.”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Art [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/399556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: DCBB 2019





	Art for Essentially Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Essentially bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287507) by [Hectatess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess). 

> Many thanks to Hectatess for being an awesome author and a patient soul <3  
I love painting mermaids and underwater stuff, so I was beyond thrilled when I managed to snag this one. 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running the challenge again! I appreciate all the hard work you put into this, and I know that it is a lot. So really, thank you.
> 
> A big thank you also to all the mods of the last ten years! This has been my fifth time doing the DCBB - my first ever fandom challenge was the 2015 DCBB. Being part of this community has given me friends I never expected to have and experiences I never expected to make. So, another big thank you to everybody who has been a part of this with me, to all my authors, to all the cheerleaders, to all my artist friends, and to all the readers. 
> 
> A special thank you goes also to everybody leaving kudos and encouraging comments. The process of conceiving a fic, much like the process of creating art, can be a lonely one, with hours, days, weeks and months spent sitting at a desk on your own without much company except for the sometimes metaphorical and sometimes literal pen and paper (Also, cats, tea, and my trusty pot plants). It can also be exhausting in every sense of the word and in every possible way - mentally, physically, emotionally. Creating is a rewarding, but not always hurdle-free experience: what ends up posted tends to be a fraction of what has been created. Finally, the act of posting is itself just as exhilarating as it is frightening, throwing something you hold dear out into the world for everyone to see. Seeing that other people enjoy the product of so much work, tears (often both of joy and frustration), and dedication, is such an encouragement and a reward that is probably hard to fully grasp if one has not experienced it first hand. So, thank you, to everybody to everybody who has ever left kudos or even a comment on anything I have ever written or painted.

I made a banner, a text divider and two pieces of art for this challenge. I tried to catch Dean’s pain when he’s transforming in the pool, but I did my best not to go full horror with it. I hope I managed to tread that line.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on Tumblr! ](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)   
[ Or on Pillowfort ^^ ](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/188889478208/my-art-for-this-years-dcbb-essentially-bound-by)  
[Art post on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/903696)  
[Masterpost on Tumblr]()


End file.
